Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit of a display device, and more particularly, to a driving circuit of a display device and a method for driving the same, which can readily prevent yellowish, greenish, and bluish phenomena.
Discussion of the Related Art
To prevent a yellowish phenomenon, a conventional display device includes a resistor string for each color of image data. This increases the size of a data driving chip. Moreover, since the resistance values of the resistor strings are fixed in terms of hardware, the resistor string structure is not feasible for application to panels having different characteristics.
Meanwhile, the gamma voltages of a high gray-level area in a resistor string may be selectively divided and the gamma value of a specific color may be output using the divided gamma voltages. However, this scheme also faces the same problem of a resistance value fixed in terms of hardware in the resistor string, which makes it difficult to apply the resistor string to panels having different characteristics.
Image data may be controlled by Frame Rate Control (FRC). However, this scheme requires an additional circuit for performing the FRC function, thus also increasing the size of a data driving chip.